Forever & Always
by itskidrauhl
Summary: Luego de que la haya abandonado, maltratado, traicionado, ignorado sus sentimientos, trató de matarla y dos veces,... ella aún... ella estaba con él, estaba a su lado. Nadie más estuvo con él, excepto ella. Siempre. One-shot. SasuSaku Month, day 7.


**Título:** _Forever & Always._

**Summary:** _Luego de que la haya abandon__ado, maltratado, traicionado, ignorado sus sentimientos, trató de matarla y dos veces,... ella aún... ella estaba con él, estaba a su lado._ _Nadie más estuvo con él, excepto ella. Siem__pre._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, porque Sakura y Sasuke ya se hubieran casado e Itachi y Neji vivitos y coleando_.

**Prompt:** _The Deep End. SasuSaku Month. Día 7._

**Rating:** _K+_

**Warning:** _Lenguaje obsceno._

**Comentario de autora:** _¡Hola! Feliz día 7, este one-shot va dedicado a todos los miembros de Naruto (Parejas Cannon), ustedes la rockean chicas ;) Sin más ni más, disfruten :3_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Forever & Always**

_Capítulo Único._

**.**

**.**

Era algo predecible. Él sabía que estas cosas pasarían. Él sabía que si volvería la gente no iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, y tampoco hizo algo para que lo hicieran. Fue un fiel ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja—pero ahora era un traidor.

Quizás era el pitido molesto que hacía la máquina que tenía a un costado, lo único que retumbaba en la habitación, en las paredes lívidas de aquella solitaria habitación—solitaria como él. Su cuerpo dolía, pero no tanto como dolía desde hace un principio, cuando agonizaba y lo único que lograba ver eran las nubes esponjosas que se abrían a lo que una vez fue un cielo gris. Creyó que se moría.

Despertó dos semanas después según las enfermeras—quienes eran las únicas en visitarlo, para chequeos médicos—y de ahí, se conformó con una rutina que duró varias semanas. La comida era pura basura pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, ¿quién le traería comida al _traidor_?

La rutina consistía en despertarse, desayunar, chequeo médico almorzar, chequeo médico, merienda, chequeo médico, cena y dormir—aunque casi no dormía nada. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran constantes. Las enfermeras en temerarias y frías con él, aunque él, lo único que hacía era asentir o negar con la cabeza. Hacía semanas que no hablaba y tampoco encontraba la razón.

Y si en su cabeza se le ocurría escapar, muchas cosas se lo impedían. Una vez, se hizo el dormido y pudo escuchar a las enfermeras murmuran acerca de que su habitación estaba custodiada con alrededor de diez AMBUS, su espada no lo acompañaba y por último, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de moverse. No sabía que había pasado con Taka—y no es que le interesase— solo fue por mera curiosidad.

Había llegado el día lunes y Sasuke Uchiha, con mirada aburrida, espero el desayuno—asqueroso—que le traerían las enfermeras con mala gana.

Todo sería exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior

... ¿o no?

— ¡Lo siento niña, pero Hokage-sama dio órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie! ¡Es peligroso!

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacía la puerta.

— Bueno, déjame decirte que tengo permiso de Tsunade-shishou para hacer lo que se me de la puta gana, ¡a un lado, shannaro!

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una joven que Sasuke conocía muy bien.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El Uchiha quedó algo perturbado, ¿qué carajos hacía ella ahí?

Sakura dio un vistazo alrededor, como analizando. Y se dirigió a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas, haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos por tanta luz.

— Este lugar es muy oscuro — comentó mientras apoyaba una bolsa que había traído en la mesa y comenzaba a sacar las cosas — No comas eso, he traído tu desayuno.

Por primera vez, en la mente de Sasuke, se le hizo un gran blanco. No sabía como reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonó ronca después de que casi no la había usado.

— También he traído fruta, manzanas... ¿te gustan, verdad?

—...

Sakura tomó una de las sillas y se puso al lado de él poniéndole la bandeja con el desayuno en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo van esas heridas? ¿Las enfermeras ya te han revisado?

—...

— Supongo que sí. Y hmm, déjame decirte que tu equipo está bien, aunque están siendo vigilados en una casa que Yamato-san ha construido para ellos, no pueden salir de ahí hasta dentro de tres días. Están a prueba.

—...

— Y el idiota de Naruto ha insistido en venir, ya lo conoces, tan efusivo como siempre. Se recuperó en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — volvió a preguntar.

—... Y Kakashi-sensei tuvo que agarrarlo de las solapas cuando casi-

— ¡Te he hecho una maldita pregunta! — gritó tirando el desayuno con la mano. Sakura se sobresaltó.

El sharingan de Sasuke se había activado mientras la miraba fríamente.

— Veo que no tienes un buen despertar en la mañana — dijo con una sonrisa y Sasuke se enfureció más. — No debes activar el sharingan, aún estás convaleciente y debes relajarte.

— No quiero que estés aquí, vete, Sakura.

La chica suspiró. — Eres un desagradecido, Uchiha Sasuke. Vengo aquí a-

— Nadie te lo ha pedido.

— Yo no hago las cosas porque me las pidan o no, las hago porque me salen. Y decidí venir a verte. Haz estado aquí muy solo.

— Me gusta estar solo — concluyó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— A nadie le gusta estar solo — respondió ella — Haz pasado casi tres semanas aquí encerrado, y lo únicos que te visitan son las enfermeras, si tomé mucho tiempo en venir fue porque tuve que convencer a mi Shishou en que no eras peligroso y si podía entrar a verte. De-sa-gra-de-ci-do.

— Eres una completa molestia — contestó con déspota.

— Me han dicho peor — dijo ella sacando la lengua.

Definitivamente, Sasuke estaba muy enojado. Eran tan molesta, chillona e infantil.

— No quiero hablar con nadie, Sakura, vete.

Ahora ella se había cruzado de brazos y de piernas. — No voy a irme.

— Que te vayas, o llamaré a las enferme-

— Tengo poder sobre las enfermeras, no te harán caso.

— No quiero verte.

— Está bien, cierra los ojos — dijo.

El Uchiha suspiró tratando de mantener la calma, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

— Ahora lo único que te queda de desayuno, es una manzana — dijo sacando de la bolsa la fruta roja. — Ten.

Sasuke no iba a tomar esa manzana, tenía un orgullo de por medio, y comer esa manzana hacerle saber que aceptaba la companía de ella.

— Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun, sé que tienes hambre.

Y para peor, el estómago de Sasuke rugió y no pudo evitar arrebatar la manzana.

Sakura sonrío. — Buen chico.

* * *

_9 de junio._

— Tsunade-shishou sigue sin darle permiso a Naruto para verte — dijo Sakura en una risita — Dijo que si le desobedecía, no le iba a dar misiones por tres meses.

—...

— Ah, y Taka tampoco tiene la entrada permitida, lo siento.

—...

— ¿Está rico el almuerzo? Le puse tomates, sé que te gustan mucho.

* * *

_15 de junio._

— He hablado con las enfermeras, falta poco para que te den el alta. Aunque deberás ser custodiado.

—...

— Haz sido un buen chico hasta ahora, espero que eso dure. — comentaba Sakura mientras pelaba una manzana — Oh, y no te he contado, ¡Ino le pidió a Sai un cita! ¿Recuerdas a Sai?

—...

— Bueno, él fue tu reemplazo en el equipo 7, es un idiota, siempre con sus libros e investigando sentimientos, ¿es algo raro, verdad?

—...

— Igual nada más raro que Kakashi-sensei, ha estado extraño últimamente, ha llegado temprano a cada encuentro que hemos acordado. Creo que está sensible, ¿crees que esté enamorado, Sasuke-kun?

—...

* * *

_23 de junio._

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.

Él solamente la observó, estaba sentado en la camilla.

— Sé que es mediodía, pero tuve que quedarme hasta tarde atendiendo a pacientes. Puedo ser tu enfermera de cabecera si quieres, ¿eso te molestaría?

—...

—... Creo que sí, tienes la desgracia de verme todos los días — ella río — Pero gracias a mí, tienes ropa limpia y rica comida... aunque Naruto dice que mis píldoras de soldado son asquerosas, y yo siempre lo golpeó — comentaba mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesada — Mis píldoras son para que uno se mejore, no para comer, ¿verdad?

—...

— ¿Te han hecho ya tus chequeos médicos?

—...

— De acuerdo, le preguntaré a las enfermeras luego — concluyó sonriendo — Por cierto, falta casi un mes para tu cumpleaños, ¿qué quieres de regalo?

—...

— Sé que no te gusta lo dulce, pero puedo prepararte una gran cena con tomate, ¿sí?

—...

* * *

_ 28 de junio._

Él observó como Sakura llegaba agitadamente a la habitación. Se mantuvo callado.

— ¿A qué no sabes? ¡Tres días más y te darán el alta! ¿No estás feliz?

Sasuke no se movió un ápice.

— Igual, según me enteré, vas a ser genin y hacer misiones rango D o E. Nada que no puedas superar, ¿verdad?

—...

— Por cierto, no le digas que te dije o Tsunade-shishou va a matarme — río — Oh, y Hinata le pidió a Naruto sino podían tener una cita, ¿haz escuchado? Hi-na-ta pidiéndole a Naruto para salir. Él la ha consolado mucho después de la muerte de Neji, ¿sabes? Y bueno, ella siempre lo amó con todo su corazón.

—...

— Otro que también sorprendió fue Shikamaru, ¿adivina con quién sale? ¡Con la hermana del Kazekage! Te digo igualmente que esa me la veía venir, ella siempre estaba en la aldea cada dos por tres y él siempre alrededor de ella.

—...

* * *

_1 de Julio._

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura apareció con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Sasuke la miró.

— ¡Ya tienes el alta! Por cierto, tuve que firmarlo yo, sabes. Como tú no... como tú no tienes a nadie que se haga cargo... yo...

El chico hizo amago de levantarse. — ¡Aguarda! ¡Falta el último chequeo! No te levantes aún. Las enfermeras tienen que venir en un instante.

_Dos horas después._

Sakura refunfuñó mientras se paraba de malagana.

— Son unas estúpidas, voy a informar a Tsunada-shishou de esto, no saben hacer su trabajo. En fin... voy a hacerlo yo sino te molesta.

—...

La pelirrosa suspiró y tomó el estetoscopio. — Quítate la camisa.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, era eso y se largaba de ese maldito lugar.

— Ahora, respira profundo.

Sasuke inhaló.

— Exhala.

— Perfecto. Ahora, ¿sientes algún dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo? ¿Alguna molestia?

El chico negó.

— Estuve fijándote alguno de tus exámenes, no debes forzar mucho tus ojos. Ya sabes... por el Mangekyou.

—...

— ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

Él no dijo nada pero acto seguido se levantó él solo y apenas los pies tocaron el suelo no pudo evitar marearse un poco y que su mirada se nublara.

— ¡Cuidado!

Sakura inmediatamente pasó una mano por su cintura. — Apóyate en mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te sentías mareado antes?

Él negó.

— Debe ser porque hace mucho que no te paras, ¿casi un mes, no? Ardua lucha contra Madara.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras se sentaba y se ponía sus sandalias ninja, ya sin la ayuda de ella. Sakura lo miró curiosa pero cuando él atravesó la puerta sin mirarle no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

— ¡De nada! — gritó esperando que él la escuchara.

* * *

Era de noche.

Sasuke odiaba la casa en la que estaba ahora. Era toda hecha de madera—cortesía de Yamato—, y era bastante grande para su gusto, bastante. Las casas grandes lo hacían acordar que estaba más solo que antes. Él estaba solo. Y la imagen de Sakura se le pasó por la mente.

No pudo evitar gruñir, porque _sentía que le debía algo. _Él decía que se sentía solo, pero ella estuvo con él. Estuvo con él desde el primer momento y que él haya sido tan _miserable_ de ni agradecerle por eso, le hacía enojar consigo mismo. Sabía que tenía un gran orgullo, eso no lo dudaba. Pero él le había agradecido una vez a ella, y _otra vez_ no costaba nada. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Él trato de matarla—dos veces—, y ella una vez a él. Aunque el Uchiha sentía que ella trató de hacerlo por pura obligación,... porque la vio llorar, la vio llorar en todo momento. Y cuando estaba en el hospital, solo y haberla visto otra vez a ella, con una enorme sonrisa, lo había encabronado.

_— ¡Tendrías que odiarme!_

Tenía ganas de haberle gritado, pero se lo había reservado y le había pagado con su silencio. Ella lo venía a ver todos los santos días, le traía su comida favorita, le contaba cosas, le lavaba y traía ropa—nueva y que no era de él y pudo destacar que ella mismo le había tejido el símbolo Uchiha—.

Ella había cambiado. A pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta, él la observaba y mucho. Su cabello ahora estaba más largo, pues ya no llegaba hacía debajo de los hombros, le daba curiosidad el hecho de por qué lo había dejado crecer. Sus ojos seguían igual de brillosos, era como si esperasen algo. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su busto había crecido—era un hombre con hormonas— y había algo que más le cautivaba. Su perfume. Era con sabor a cerezas, sabor a su cabello. Él odiaba lo dulce pero con ella podría hacer una gran excepción.

Y después de estos largos días, Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta que nadie más estuvo con él, excepto ella. siempre estuvo con él, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, luego de que la haya abandonado, maltratado, traicionado, ignorado sus sentimientos, trató de matarla y dos veces,... ella aún... ella estaba con él, estaba a su lado.

Suspiró, definitivamente iba a hacerle una visita.

* * *

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y Sakura Haruno bostezó mientras se acostaba, estaba agotadísima y hacía bastante frío. Tenía un camisón largo que le llegaba por encima de los muslos color blanco, su cabello—algo largo— había sido cepillado con anterioridad para que mañana no amanezca tan desordenado. _  
_

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentirse,... ¿_vacía_? Se había enterado que sus padres habían fallecido en la guerra y no tuvo tiempo para llorar. Inmediatamente tuvo que hacer algo para distraerse de la tristeza, y ahí es donde entraba Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mirada comenzó a nublarse. Había hecho de todo, de _todo_ por él. Inclusive había convencido al consejo—con ayuda de Naruto— a que Sasuke no lo condenaran a muerte ni que lo llevaran al calabozo como a un criminal. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que Sasuke no era _así. _Era de su _Sasuke-kun _quien hablaban, y ella lo conocía. A pesar de que hubiese cambiado, supo que él al menos era solo un ápice de el Sasuke que ella conoció.

La ignoró. Y ella lo perdonó. La abandonó. Y ella lo perdonó. La maltrató y traicionó. Y ella lo perdonó. _Trató de matarla_. Y ella lo perdonó. Siempre lo perdonaría, porque era simple, ella... ella lo...

Sintió una presencia en su ventana y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Tenía el corazón en la boca y suspiró aliviada cuando vio de quien se trataba.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamó sorprendida — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sucede?

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacía el chico—quien estaba cabizbajo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba confundida— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? — preguntó en un susurro y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarla con el Sharingan, la tomó de los hombros — ¿¡Por qué diablos haces lo que haces!? ¡No lo merezco! ¿¡Por qué...!?

— ¡Porque te amo!

Silencio. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Sasuke-kun, y-yo...

— ¿Así que era eso, eh? Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo puedes amar a un ser que te ignoró, que te abandonó, traicionó, que trató de matarte? ¡Te traté de matar, Sakura! ¡Joder! ¿¡No entiendes que soy peligroso!?

— No me importa — dijo ella convencida.

— ¿Que no te importa? ¿¡Acaso estás ciega!? Estás-

— ¿¡No lo haz entendido, Sasuke-kun!? ¡Estoy _perdidamente_ enamorada de ti! ¡Y no me importa nada! ¡No me importa ni salir lastimada! ¿¡Sabes por qué!? ¡Porque han pasado años y mis sentimientos a ti siguen intactos! ¡He sido lastimada de todas maneras posibles! Y sin embargo, aquí me tienes, amándote. Y por Kami, ¡por fin puedo decirlo! Desde esa última noche que no le he dicho esto a nadie, y ahora estás aquí, y puedo decírtelo. Y estos años casi ni pude comer, no pude dormir, no pude respirar, por ese amor que me está dañando mucho. Me desvelaba noche tras noche pensando en qué pudieses estar haciendo, me preocupaba tanto por ti.

Él apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, definitivamente había sido una mala idea venir.

— _ Yo... ¡te amo tanto! No puedo soportarlo. Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos. Seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! ... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría. Mataría por ti... por favor, quédate conmigo... y si no puede ser... Llévame contigo a donde vayas._

Sasuke se congeló. Le había dicho lo mismo que aquella noche. Ella _lo recordaba._

_— _No te vayas, Sasuke-kun. ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dime algo! Por favor, yo-

Y no pudo hablar más cuando los labios del Uchiha se estamparon con los de ella. Ella abrió sus orbes verdes enormemente y a los segundos no dudó en corresponder y enredar sus brazos en el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía ella. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

— Gracias — susurró él.

Ella parpadeó. — Deja de agradecerme, ya van dos veces que lo haces.

Él sonrío de costado. — De verdad, muchas gracias, por todo.

— ¿Qué es todo?

— Gracias por amarme, Sakura — dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello nívea de la chica.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Sasuke-kun. Siempre estaré contigo, jamás te dejaré solo.

— ¿Por siempre y para siempre? — susurró él.

— Por siempre y para siempre — afirmó ella.

**FIN.**


End file.
